Second Encounter
by Iris5674
Summary: What would happen if Alice went through the mirror and found that it was closing for good. How will she get home, or will she stay forever? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Check In

Second Encounter

**Don't own anything**

The mirror shined in my apartment. My mum always told me she thought it was creepy how it felt as though something was going to come out. I hadn't been to wonderland since the war and hatter hadn't visited. It worried me, I hadn't got sleep and all I wanted to do was cross but the far of not seeing my mother again made me stay, sleepless. It was a close call getting the mirror here but I couldn't risk people getting in or out. So in the dark of night and a lot if the next day I got it in my apartment. All my mum had said is how she can't wait until that boy came back to my 'rescue'.

I woke up, some routine since I got back go to breakfast and get the stare from my mum. It's to the point where I can't have a conversation that she doesn't mention therapy. Then I check the mirror, before I go to work. Steve is the newest student, he replaced Jack, and he is so annoying, I can't even look at him before he jumps to madly in love with him and wants to hit the bed. I really just want him to go away and see hatter again. In this thought I got home and went straight to the mirror. I needed him to just have him hug me, to make a joke and just to hear his voice.

I ran to my room and grabbed my duffel bag and through my clothes in it. I grabbed my iPod and put on my boots. As I left my room the full length mirror caught my attention, I looked decent. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, my dark purple dress covered me with my red legging and the same shoes I wore last time. I decided that I was just being a worry freak and went to the kitchen and left a note that I was staying at friend for a couple of days. Then I was off.

I landed in was they call the mirror room but no guards greeted me. This was odd, last time I was here you couldn't take a step without guards. I had to get to hatter and ask what was going on. _How should I get there maybe? The old sneaking around should work._ I started to walk when I heard footsteps and ran to a corner, Jack was there with someone I didn't know.

"You see my friend, we have blocked the portal so now one can get in or out", Jack said it like he was giving a sales speech.

"By in you mean that girl, don't you Jack. Since the topic has been brought up, do you still have feelings for her?" the man spoke in a tone that sent a shiver up my back.

"No of course not any no one has been in so we can leave it intact", that was the last word I heard before they left._ So that's why you haven't been here hatter you weren't allowed. _I had to get to him before any one fund out I was here. I ran avoiding everyone who I say, wonderland hadn't changed that much, fortunately the way to the tea shop didn't change and I was standing in front of the white building wondering what I would say and do. _I know I say, "hi hatter I back nice to see you I have to go back before the close the mirror on my bye."_

After 5 minutes of standing on the street I went inside. It was much like last time with the white, leather couches and the green grass, but by his desk the bottles of oyster emotions were gone. Hatter sat on his desk with his head down so he hadn't seen me yet. Then he liked up.

**Please review **


	2. Hatter Don't you Love Me

Second Encounter Part 2

We just stared at each other, I never thought I missed him this much, the part of me that wanted to forget this was gone, and he was real. I wanted to run to him but I just stood there like an idiot and gawked. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"I missed you", it just came out and all my anger at him was gone.

"Alice", he said it strained, "why are you here, the mirror was locked", he finished, then rose.

"I wanted to see you and the mirror wasn't locked, it was as easy as last time. Aren't you excited to see me hatter", I said worried.

"Alice pay attention, I have to say I hate you, I never cared for you and just go home before you become my problem", he walked back to his desk and started working again. _Why what's wrong with me, why are you doing this to me?_ A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't cry Alice this is harder for me then it is for you, now go away".

"WHY? Is this your big joke, do you really hate me", I screamed at him, I hadn't had a tantrum since I was six.

"JUST GO AWAY BEFORE I BLOW MY HAT, ALICE"

"ANSWER ME FIRST HATTER"

"NO"

"WHY"

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "I'm going to get in shit for this, I don't hate you, and I never did that's what Jack is making me say, now I have work to do."

"What do you mean Jack said"?

"He wants to make you to be his Queen, and that's why I am supposed to do, If anyone has seen you they have to bring you to him and I must make you believe that I feel nothing", he spoke as though the world was going to end.

"I want you Hatter that's why I came back at all, I'm falling fast, please hatter don't take me away and force me to be with someone I could never love", I spoke in a rush.

"But Alice, we can't be together, I want you but you are forbidden." Hatters spoke with sadness in his eyes, as he came up to me. Without thinking I kissed him, it was just a peck but to me it was a new life.

His eyes looked at me with emotions that I couldn't read, not that I was any good at reading people. Then I started to walk away. _I needed air to think without him there, I needed, I needed what? What did I need? _Then he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss, it was filled with longing and forbidden love, I never wanted it to end. He let go, then muttered something to soft for me to here.

**Thanks to susan-black7 for my first review. Please review and I am sorry for not getting back to you sooner, with school and stuff it's been busy. Wish me luck today I'm dissecting an eyeball. **


End file.
